


И Пэрриш на грушевом дереве

by Bathilda



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Новых морских пехотинцев, прибывших в Атлантиду, надо приучать к работе в Пегасе, и это - задача майора Лорна.





	И Пэрриш на грушевом дереве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And a Parrish in a Pear Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367446) by clwilson2006. 



**Название:** И Пэрриш на грушевом дереве

 **Переводчик:** Bathilda

 **Фандом:** Звездные врата: Атлантида

 **Бета** **:** увы, нет

 **Оригинал** **:** "And a Parrish in a Pear Tree" by clwilson2006; http://sga-santa.livejournal.com/401411.html разрешение отправлено

 **Размер** : мини (2402 слова)

 **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Эван Лорн, Мико Кусанаги, Дэвид Пэрриш, Лора Кэдмен, Джон Шеппард и другие

 **Категория** : джен

 **Жанр:** юмор

 **Рейтинг** : G

 **Краткое содержание** : Новых морских пехотинцев, прибывших в Атлантиду, надо приучать к работе в Пегасе, и это - задача майора Лорна.

 **Примечания** : Переводчик честно сознается, что не читал ни одного фика по «Атлантиде» на русском, и весь сериал тоже смотрел в оригинале, поэтому не уверен, что он перевел имена и названия так, как привык русскоязычный фандом.

 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика

 

И Пэрриш на грушевом дереве[1]

 

Майор Эван Лорн слегка поерзал в шезлонге, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его брюки были закатаны до колена, а ботинки и носки остались в Прыгуне, и он зарыл ноги в мягкий песок, довольно вздохнув.

— Газировку, сэр? – предложил Рид.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Ну и ну, вы только посмотрите на это! – воскликнул Кулин, и Лорн уставился на него поверх солнечных очков.

— Тебе надо меньше времени проводить в оранжереях, — сказал он Кулину, — а то ты уже начинаешь говорить как доктор Пэрриш.

Кулин ухмыльнулся и показал на пляж. Рид привстал на своем шезлонге и взял планшет.

— Первая команда вернулась… Кусанаги, — протянул он и сделал пометку.

— Какого черта с ними случилось? – поинтересовался Кулин, и все трое уставились на команду, которая тащилась по пляжу в их сторону.

Пехотинцы выглядели жалко. Доктор Кусанаги была такой аккуратной, как и в ту минуту, когда они вылетели из города этим утром, чего нельзя было сказать о сопровождавших ее солдатах. Все трое были в грязи с ног до головы, Купер потерял где-то ботинок, а волосы Адамса, испачканные глиной, торчали в разные стороны.

Вальковски подошел к Лорну, отдал ему честь и вынул из кармана прозрачный пластиковый пакет, в котором находилась миниатюрная модель F14, тоже основательно заляпанная грязью. К самолету была приделана красная лампочка, которая едва заметно мигала.

— Мы нашли нашу игрушку, — заявил Вальковски.

Рид громко откашлялся. Вальковски закатил глаза и поправился:

— Сэр, мы нашли этот «прибор Древних» в болотистой местности. Зданий, построенных Древними, поблизости обнаружено не было.

— Отлично, — серьезно отозвался Лорн.

— Разрешите доставить «прибор Древних» в Атлантиду, сэр?

— Зачем? – спросил Лорн, сняв очки и в упор глядя на Вальковски.

Несмотря на то, что Лорн был одет не совсем по уставу, сидел в шезлонге и был необычайно расслаблен, Вальковски, который был намного выше и массивнее него, покраснел.

— Эм… для дальнейшего изучения? Сэр, — с надеждой предположил Вальковски.

— Бззз, неправильный ответ, — хмыкнул Рид и сделал еще одну пометку.

— Плюс десять очков за скорость. Минус миллион очков за то, что вы взорвали город, — сообщил Кулин Вальковски.

Вальковски растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Доктор Кусанаги, отчет, пожалуйста, — попросил Лорн, игнорируя Вальковски

— Хотя данные джентльмены и были настолько добры, что следили за тем, чтобы я не отбилась от команды, скорость, с которой они шли, была слишком высокой для меня. Пока мы продвигались к цели, они не обращали внимания на то, что их окружало. Я трижды заметила проходящего мимо на Ронона, и раз — полковника Шеппарда, который мне даже помахал. К тому времени, как мы достигли болот, я совсем выдохлась, и я еще не достала свой сканер, как мистер Адамс по колено увяз в грязи, пытаясь достать «прибор Древних». Думаю, можно не упоминать, что веселее всего было наблюдать, как они барахтаются в болоте. — Кусанаги на мгновение замолкла, чтобы наградить пехотинцев презрительным взглядом. – Пока они выбирались из болота, я успела провести частичное сканирование и обнаружила гораздо более мощный источник энергии Древних меньше, чем в миле от нас. Нам стоило бы его исследовать, но вместо этого мне было приказано вернуться.

Лорн взглянул на солдат, и у них на лицах появилось виноватое выражение. Немного виноватое.

— Лучшие представители земных вооруженных сил пропустили что-нибудь еще? – уточнил у Кусанаги Лорн.

— Мне не дали исследовать найденный артефакт, а он, между тем, явно в рабочем состоянии, — ответила Кусанаги, показав на мигающий огонек. — Как единственный член команды с геном Древних я должна была деактивировать прибор до того, как мы вернемся в Атлантиду.

— Спасибо, доктор. Садитесь и возьмите себе газировку.

— Нет, спасибо, майор. Эти учения отвлекли меня от очень важной работы, и поэтому я подожду в Прыгуне у меня там ноутбук.

Она кивнула Лорну и скрылась в Прыгуне.

— Ого, Маккей начал создавать своих мини-клонов в лаборатории, — рассмеялся Кулин.

Пехотинцы тоже хохотнули, но Лорн заткнул их одним взглядом.

— Джентльмены, — начал он, — ваш ученый — самый важный член вашей команды. Доктора Кусанаги отправили с вами, потому что она эксперт по технологиям Древних. Вы узнали бы об этом, если бы позволили ей сделать свою работу. — Он отбросил пакет с «прибором» в сторону и продолжил: — Это ловушка, спроектированная так, чтобы взорваться, едва она пересечет границу активированных врат. Если бы вы позволили доктору Кусанаги выполнить ее работу, вы бы добрались до источника более мощного сигнала и нашли бы на треть заряженный ЗПМ.

— О, — только и сказал упавший духом Вальковски.

— Кроме того, если ваш ученый выбьется из сил по пути к месту назначения, он не сможет не только полноценно выполнить свою работу, но и бежать со всех ног, когда ваша миссия провалится.

Лорн снова надел солнечные очки и откинулся на спинку шезлонга.

— Про то, что вы не заметили Ронона, я промолчу — такое со всеми случается, он чертовски хорош. Вот только доктор Кусанаги его увидела. Я хочу, чтобы вы как следует подумали над своими ошибками, пока моетесь.

Вальковски, Адамс и Купер поплелись прочь, низко опустив головы.

Кулин бросил планшет на песок рядом с собой и открыл банку с газировкой.

— Боже, как я люблю эти учебные тренировки, — сказал он.

— Кто будет следующим? — спросил Рид.

— Корриган, — хором ответили Лорн и Кулин.

— Не Пэрриш? — уточнил Рид.

— Нет, — сказал Лорн, — Дэвид считает эти учения развлечением. Он называет их своими «играми с пехотинцами».

— И вы не представляете, что он планирует? — поинтересовался Рид.

— Это было бы жульничеством, — пристально поглядев на него, самодовольно отозвался Лорн.

* * *

Полчаса спустя Шеппард и Ронон неторопливо подошли к Лорну и остальным, ведя рядом с собой доктора Корригана, руки которого были связаны в запястьях пластиковыми, неплотно прилегающими наручниками.

— Сэр, — кивнул Лорн.

— Я с добычей, — театрально пиратским голосом сказал Шеппард, роясь в переносном холодильнике.

— Сэр, где вы оставили новых пехотинцев?

— В руинах, — жизнерадостно ответил Шеппард, передавая Ронону банку имбирного эля.

— Они связаны и никуда не денутся, — сообщил Ронон.

— Да, кстати… — многозначительно сказал в ответ на это доктор Корриган и поднял свои связанные руки.

Ронон достал из штанов маленький нож и разрезал наручники.

— Спасибо, — сказал доктор Корриган и взял протянутую Шеппардом банку «Спрайта», оставив тому «Колу».

Шеппард занял последний свободный шезлонг, а Ронон уселся прямо на песке у его ног.

— Вам нужен мой отчет? — спросил Корриган?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Лорн. — Только честный: Стэкс говорит, что вы слишком добрый и отзывчивый.

— Ну, все было в порядке. Парни держались отлично, мы не спешили, путь был легким. Сержант пару раз останавливал всю группу — не знаю, почему. Руины оказались там, где и должны были. Парни заставили меня подождать, пока они все не проверят и не убедятся, что внутри безопасно.

— Заставили ждать? И кто вас охранял в это время? — спросил Лорн, переглянувшись с ухмыляющимся Шеппардом.

— Эм, никто, — признался доктор Корриган, опустив глаза.

Лорн вздохнул.

— Это тогда на вас напали «страшные местные бандиты» и взяли в плен?

— Да — пробормотал доктор Корриган.

— Он визжал, как девчонка, — сказал Ронон.

— Я звал на помощь, но никто не пришел.

— К тому времени они уже были связаны по рукам и ногам, — сказал Шеппард, достал из кармана жилета энергетический батончик и бросил его Ронону. — Мы собирались похитить и Кусанаги, но потом поняли, что ее парни отлично лажают и без нас.

— Это точно, — мрачно сказал Лорн. — Они заглотили наживку и взорвали город. А Кусанаги даже не дотронулась до чертовой штуки.

— Ой, — согласился Шеппард.

— В прыгуне есть еще шезлонг, присоединяйтесь к нам, доктор Корриган, — предложил Лорн.

— Где Мико? Вы сказали, что она уже вернулась.

— В Прыгуне.

— В таком случае я подожду с ней. У нее должен быть запасной компьютер, я смогу немного поработать.

— Все ученые одинаковы, — заметил Рид.

— Как они тогда расслабляются? — поинтересовался вслух Кулин.

— Изводят военных, — ответил Шеппард. — У Маккея есть огромная таблица со всеми возможными идеями.

Рид и Кулин в ужасе уставились на него.

* * *

Шеппард уже начал похрапывать, опустив голову себе на грудь, а Ронон и Кулин играли в сатедский аналог крестиков-ноликов на песке, когда, наконец, на пляже появилась последняя команда пехотинцев.

— Где, черт побери, Пэрриш? — резко спросил их Лорн.

— Эм… мы, кажется, его потеряли, сэр, — безучастно глядя куда-то поверх левого плеча Лорна, ответил Кёртис.

— Потеряли?

— Он исчез буквально за секунду: раз — и его нет.

— И куда же он мог деться?

— Не знаю, сэр.

— Какая у него специальность? — любопытства ради спросил Лорн.

— Э-э-э…

— О господи! — в сердцах воскликнул Лорн, и Шеппард, всхрапнув, проснулся.

— Что?.. — пробормотал Шеппард.

— Они потеряли Пэрриша, сэр, — сообщил ему Лорн. — Я только надену ботинки и пойду его искать.

— Он собирает цветы или обжимается со мхом, — хмыкнул Шеппард, толкая Ронона, и они оба встали, готовые идти за Пэрришем.

— Зачем ему это? — удивился Кёртис.

— Вы читали вводные вашей миссии? — в упор посмотрев на него, спросил Шеппард.

— Да, сэр.

— Врете. Если бы читали, знали бы, что вы сопровождали ботаника, — рявкнул Шеппард и подошел к Лорну. — Это лучшее, что может предложить нам Земля? — риторически спросил он.

— Полагаю, мы можем их натаскать, — пожал плечами Лорн.

— Или выбросить в космос через врата, — проворчал себе под нос Шеппард.

— Пожалуйста, не делайте этого, сэр, иначе мы потом замучаемся писать рапорты.

— Это точно, майор. Ладно, идем за твоим парнем.

— Все в порядке, сэр, я об этом позабочусь. Док Пэрриш просто любит разыгрывать новеньких.

— Понятно, — улыбнулся Шеппард.

— Вы трое, — громко позвал Лорн пехотинцев из команды Пэрриша, и они поспешили за ним в лес.

— Вашим заданием было сопроводить ботаника доктора Пэрриша к знаменитому среди местного населения дереву пирус. Считается, что ему больше двух тысяч лет, и аборигены верят, что его сок, который они сцеживают, продлевает жизнь. Доктор Пэрриш хотел взять пробы этого сока.

Кёртис и его товарищи торопливо шли за Лорном, стараясь не отстать от него и вникнуть в то, что он говорил.

— Пэрриш легко отвлекается на местную флору и часто теряется — это тоже было в файле, который вы не удосужились прочитать. Самые характерные привычки и особенности ученого всегда перечислены во вводных к миссии, как правило, эти данные представляет последняя из сопровождавших этого ученого команда.

Повернувшись к пехотинцам, Лорн сказал:

— Не стоит и говорить, что ученый не должен знать, что мы собираем такого рода информацию о нем. Однако хорошо понимать вашего ученого очень важ…

Лорн осекся, замер и направил винтовку куда-то в сторону глухих зарослей.

Пехотинцы также застыли на месте и подняли оружие, хотя никого и ничего не увидели.

— Ха-ха, Ронон, — крикнул Лорн и опустил винтовку.

Ронон появился вдруг прямо перед ними, словно из воздуха, и хлопнул Лорна по плечу.

— Шеппард сказал, что я не смогу незаметно к себе подкрасться. Я решил, что попытаюсь, пока ты орешь на них.

— Сколько ты ему должен? – спросил Лорн, но Ронон только ухмыльнулся.

Лорн решил, что, пожалуй, не хочет этого знать.

— Так вот, если вы будете хорошо знать и понимать своего ученого, вы всегда сможете его найти, — продолжил Лорн как ни в чем ни бывало. – И читайте ваши чертовы вводные к миссии!

Они вышли на поляну, в центе которой высилось большое и выглядевшее очень старым дерево.

— Дерево пирус, — сообщил Лорн. – Именно здесь вы найдете вашего пропавшего ботаника.

Он посмотрел наверх, и пехотинцы, последовав его примеру, увидели доктора Пэрриша. Он сидел на широкой ветке, свесив вниз одну ногу, которой качал в воздухе, одновременно кивая головой. Присмотревшись, Лорн разглядел знакомые белые наушники-капельки, торчащие у него из ушей.

— Пэрриш! – крикнул он.

Пэрриш не услышал Лорна, но за его спиной вдруг показалась Кэдмен и отвесила ему подзатыльник. Пэрриш вздрогнул и вцепился в Кэдмен, стараясь не упасть с дерева и не уронить ее.

— Майор! – поприветствовал Пэрриш Лорна, не слезая с дерева. — Отлично, вы нашли мою команду.

— Они сказали, что вы от них отстали и потерялись, док.

— Неа, по-моему, все было не так. Я все время оставался на тропе, ведущей к дереву, это они внезапно исчезли.

Кэдмен громко откашлялась.

— А, да. Майор, это… эм-м-м... Лау-Лау.

Кэдмен снова дала ему подзатыльник.

— Принцесса Лау-Лау, — поправился Пэрриш. – Она сказала, что я смогу взять образец сока пируса, только если сначала мы проведем простой ритуал благодарностей.

Лорн повернулся к пехотинцам и спросил:

— Кто считает, что доктор Пэрриш должен был согласиться на ритуал благодарностей?

Все трое подняли руки.

Лорн закрыл лицо обеими ладонями, а Ронон рассмеялся.

— Так, попробуем еще раз, — сквозь зубы сказал Лорн. – Кто считает, что доктор Пэрриш должен был спросить, в чем заключается ритуал благодарностей?

— О-о-о… — пробормотал Кёртис.

— Что вы сделали, доктор Пэрриш? – поинтересовался Лорн.

— Ну, это был милый ритуал… мы взялись за руки, спели песню и поцеловались, — отозвался Пэрриш.

— И?

— Кажется, теперь мы женаты, — пожал плечами Пэрриш.

— О боже, — вздохнул Лорн. – Спускайтесь с дерева!

— У нас медовый месяц, мы не должны спускаться до ночи. А потом я должен вернуться в деревню и жить там со своей женой, — крикнул в ответ Пэрриш.

— Если вы заберете у меня мужа, я вас всех убью, — выкрикнула Кэдмен.

— Ничего, майор, как только она забеременеет, я смогу вернуться домой, — улыбнулся Пэрриш и обнял Кэдмeн, которая помахала собравшимся внизу мужчинам.

— Ладно. – Лорн снова повернулся к пехотинцам. – Ваша задача… что вы собираетесь делать?

— Добраться до доктора Пэрриша, схватить его и как можно быстрее добраться до прыгуна, отбиваясь, если будет необходимо, — ответил Кёртис.

— И начать войну с ни в чем неповинными людьми. Неверный ответ.

— Обменять его на что-нибудь? – предположил Дэвис.

— Хм, уже лучше. И что вы хотите за него дать?

— Да, и сколько я стою, хотелось бы знать? – спросил Пэрриш.

Лорн бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд: слишком уж они Кэдмен веселились.

— У нас ничего нет, — сказал Дэвис.

— И что вы предлагаете? — язвительно спросил Кёртис и добавил запоздало: — Сэр.

Лорн взглянул на него, неуверенный, стоит ли ему радоваться тому, что Кертис попросил, наконец, о помощи, или злиться на его тон и отношение. Он решил выбрать пока первое.

— Все дело в дереве, — сказал Лорн и обратился к Пэрришу и Кэдмeн: &#8210; Ваше высочество, насколько я понял, мой ботаник, не сознавая того, заключил с вами торговое соглашение. Он выменял себя на сок великого дерева пирус. Однако я не могу позволить ему продать себя, даже несмотря на то, что вы очень красивы и любой мечтал бы стать вашим мужем. Простите, но я вынужден объявить вашу сделку недействительной и вернуть все на свои места.

— Что? — негодующе воскликнул д Пэрриш.

— Сок, док. Отдайте его, — приказал Пэрриш.

Ворча, Пэрриш вынул из кармана стеклянную бутылочку и передал ее Кэдмен.

— Молниеносный развод? — предложил он ей.

Кэдмен нахмурилась, посмотрела на бутылочку и громко заявила Лорну:

— Я буду очень скучать по своему мужу. Он симпатичный и с ним весело. Мне нужно что-то, что скрасило бы его потерю.

— Что вы имеете в виду, Ваше высочество? — настороженно спросил Лорн.

— Вот это устройство, которое производит музыку, — ответила она, показав на айпод Пэрриша.

— Договорились, — крикнул Лорн. — Отдай ей айпод, Пэрриш.

— Эй, это мое, — возмущенно пожаловался Пэрриш, когда Кэдмен обернула наушники вокруг плеера и убрала их себе в карман.

— Дополнительный урок: не приносите в другие миры устройства с Земли, особенно те, что служат для развлечения, все равно они здесь долго не протянут.

Пэрриш повис на ветке и ловко спрыгнул на землю.

— Вы же не разрешите ей забрать мой плеер насовсем? — спросил он Лорна.

— Разрешу, — отозвался Лорн и повел всех назад к Прыгуну.

Пэррриш и Кэдмен ругались из-за плеера всю дорогу, пока Лорн не отобрал его у них, и они оба надулись, как дети.

В конечном итоге тренировочные учения провалили решительно все.

 

 

[1] И Пэрриш на грушевом дереве — перефразированная строка из рождественского гимна «Двенадцать дней рождества» (The Twelve Days Of Christmas) — «Куропатка на грушевом дереве» (A partridge in a pear tree)


End file.
